Shujin Academy
Shujin Academy, known in the Japanese version as Shujin High School , is one of the main settings of Persona 5. It is an elite prep school located in Aoyama-Itchome neighborhood in Tokyo. Appearances *''Persona 5'' **''Persona 5 (Manga)'' **''Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers'' Profile ''Persona 5'' Shujin Academy is the school which the protagonist and his friends attend. It is the only school which accepted the protagonist. The three-floored building is split between the main campus and the practical building. A large gymnasium also serves as an assembly hall. The floors indicate years in reverse: first year classes are on the third floor, while third years on the first. The locked rooftop serves as the initial hideout for the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. The first floor has a co-op selling bread and three vending machines; one near the co-op and two at the practical building. The second floor houses the faculty room, the principal's office and meeting room. The third floor is where the student council room, the library and the stairway to the rooftop are located. It is revealed that Shujin Academy is the location of one Palace: Kamoshida's Palace. The school is a castle belonging to Suguru Kamoshida in the Metaverse, where Kamoshida emotionally, physically and sexually abuses the students. Known Students *Protagonist: Second year. Transfer student in class 2-D. *Ryuji Sakamoto: Second year in class 2-E. *Ann Takamaki: Second year in class 2-D. *Makoto Niijima: Third year. Student council president. *Haru Okumura: Third year. *Yuuki Mishima: Second year in class 2-D. *Shiho Suzui: Second year. Volleyball athlete. *Eiko: A student in Makoto's confidant events. *Newspaper Club student: She updates the protagonist with goings-on at school. Known Faculty * Mr. Kobayakawa: Principal. * Sadayo Kawakami: Japanese Language Teacher. Also Class 2-D's homeroom teacher. * Suguru Kamoshida: P.E. Teacher. * Mr. Ushimaru: Social Studies Teacher. * Mr. Hiruta: Biology Teacher. * Mr. Inui: History Teacher. * Ms. Chouno: English Teacher. * Ms. Usami: Math Teacher. * Mr. Yamauchi: new track team advisor. Gallery Trivia * The school's name is a homophone of the Japanese word for prisoner, shūjin (囚人). However, the school's name is written with completely different characters, making it merely an oral pun. This was confirmed as a deliberate choice by Katsura Hashino in 2015.http://kotaku.com/getting-to-know-persona-5-1685370811 * The school seems to be designed like a prison, as alluded to in the first teaser trailer for the game. For example, it is surrounded by a fence, the gate in front of the school seems to be the only way in and out, the minimalist clock in front of the could symbolize how the students are forced to "serve time" like a prisoner does, and some classrooms can be entirely seen through with transparent windows with vertical panes like a jail cell. * The school's uniforms are also vaguely reminiscent of being a prisoner; the suspenders could be interpreted as being prison bars. The plaid designs on the pants and skirts also could represent restriction. * In keeping with a running theme among the Persona series' school logos, the logo resembles the logo of a car manufacturer: in this case, the emblem resembles the logo for . **The logo also ties into the prison themes. It resembles a police badge, as if the students are forced to submit and abide by the law. It contains a section sign (§) which references legal code and judicial system. The same symbol is the necklace of Sae Niijima. References Category:Persona 5 Locations Category:Schools